What is with that suspense music?
by Chosen2007
Summary: This is my first comedy of Popular, I own none of the characters, book reference, song titles or the real names of the actress who play them. Everything is fair game in this fiction. This will give you a hint where Saving me Left off.
1. Chapter 1

What is with the Suspense music?

By

Chosen2007

Part 1

Sam walked through the house looking for something and Brooke was watching her. Brooke walked over to Sam. "What are you looking for?" Brooke asked and Sam said, "Ever since the dreams, I have been hearing this song called….Saving me." Brooke then looked at girlfriend and then said, "Me too." "It's like it's a theme song or something." Brooke then remembered singing a melody like that in the shower. "Well, Sam I'm sure it's nothing. Listening, I think we have a worst problem." Brooke said.

Suspense music played.

Brooke and Sam looked all over to find out what that was. "Nicole is getting to that point in her pregnancy where she's really bitchy." Brooke said.

Suspense music played.

Brooke and Sam looked around very annoyed. They looked in the closet, in the corner of the room, in the corner of their eye. They walked downstairs. "What is it with that suspense music?" Sam asked.

At School, Mary Cherry and Harrison were kissing. "So, were you like to go on a date?" Harrison said and Mary Cherry responded, "Oh Harrison, you mean our first date!" Mary Cherry said in her southern accent. "Yes," Harrsion said and Mary Cherry said without her southern accent, "I would love to." Harrison looked at her and said, "Where's your southern accent?" Mary Cherry was horrified and she ran off. "What just happened?" Harrison asked.

Suspense music played.

Nicole was parked in school and for some reason, she was listening to some singer, who was singing, "Come to My Window" and for some reason Nicole really liked that song. She really like that singer, she felt that she had a connection with her for some reason. She felt like that singer called her….Tammy Lynn. Nicole didn't know where that came from.

Suspense music played.

Nicole looked around and then got out of the car. She met with Sam and Brooke. "Have you guys been hearing suspense music?" Nicole asked and Brooke responded, "Yeah." "I mean, what's going on? All we are going crazy." Brooke looked at the camera, Sam and Nicole was wandering what she was looking at, they looked at that direction, then they looked at her.

Suspense music played.

"Wait! Isn't that supposed to happen when we are in doors?" Sam asked.

Suspense music played.


	2. Chapter 2

What is it with that suspense music?

By

Chosen2007

Part 2

Nicole was singing, "I'm the only one", Lily surprised Nicole with a kiss on the neck and Nicole loved it. She dipped Lily down for a kiss. "That was great." Lily said and Nicole was not usually the passionate one, some reason, she saw Lily with blonde hair and a guitar. She dragged Lily to the Novak for some couple time and locked the door.

Mary Cherry was in the basement, it was all coming back to her, she lives in New Jersey, she had a Jersey accent and she like rap. She was a jersey girl and then she was kidnapped. She was stuck in a basement until she learned to be a southern. She was so traumatized and then Mary Cherry took off her coat. She walked out of the school. Sam had the idea of having a triple date in the house, Josh and Carmen weren't invited.

At the house, Brooke was watching stock car racing and she was looking for a driver. Sam sat next to her and asked, "Why are you watching this?" "These cars are so slow. I'm looking for a driver, his initials are R.B." Brooke said and Sam answered jokingly, "Ricky Bobby." "What idiot would have a name like that?" Brooke asked. Sam went into the kitchen and opened up the washing machine, she screamed. Brooke came over and saw something horrifying, they knew at that moment, they were really gay.

Suspense music played.

Sam was getting annoyed, Brooke was still stunned at the horrifying thing in the washer and can't believe she ever crave that. Everyone came over and they were having fun. However, something in the corner of Mary Cherry's eyes was watching her and it was short, it was red. Mary Cherry, "I love coming here. I mean, it's so safe." She said without the accent. Everyone was looking at her and….

Suspense music played twice.

It was at that point, they decided to look for it.


	3. Chapter 3

What is with that suspense music?

By

Chosen2007

Part 3

Nicole was sitting on the couch touching her belly where her baby was and Lily came over. "Honey, why aren't you looking for the music?" Lily asked and Nicole responded, "It's just some guy writing a corny story just to drives us crazy, I mean the next thing he's going to write is that I run down somebody." Lily looked at her and Nicole looked up then said, "What did I say?" "I'm tired." Lily said and sat next to her girlfriend. "I really hate high school. The looks we get the whispers and someone throwing holy water on me." Lily said and Nicole responded, "I was thinking." Lily looked at Nicole and they kissed, they stopped. "What?" Lily asked and Nicole motioned then they walked away. As soon as they hit the bedroom, there was weird music playing, a woman with a cropping whip hitting a man, two women kissing and then they something so horrifying, they scream and left. "I think we might have slip into some parallel universe," Nicole said.

The suspense music played.

Brooke and Sam looked everywhere. "Something is really fucking with us Brooke." Sam said and Brooke responded, "It's so strange." They looked around the corner and then a jersey devil ran in back of them muttering something about finding Mary Cherry. They lay on the wall. "Maybe we're going crazy." Sam said

The Suspense music plays.

"Maybe this is all some parallel universe." Brooke said.

The Suspense music played.

"Maybe all this is because we were having dreams of the future." Sam said.

The suspense music played.

"Maybe after a year, our show will be cancelled." Brooke said and Sam gave her a look. "I don't know where that came from." Brooke said and Sam just stroke Brooke's back. "The music is just driving us crazy. Let's just keep looking." Sam said and Brooke walked off. Sam paused and looked at the camera, "We're not going to get cancelled, right?" Sam asked and then walked off.

The Suspense Music played again.


	4. Chapter 4

What is with that suspense music?

By

Chosen007

Part four

Mary Cherry was rocking back and forth, she saw it running back and forth but couldn't catch it in her sights for a second. Harrison came down and held her. "What's going Mary Cherry?" Harrison asked and Mary Cherry said, "My parents made a deal with mother Cherry to take me because they were poor." Harrison looked shocked and then she said then looked at him, "You are the most real thing I ever had, I think that's why my jersey accent is coming back up." Mary Cherry said and Harrison replied, "Do you know what your real name was? " "Mary." Mary Cherry said and they kissed, it was passionate and hot. The Jersey devil was out of sight and taking pictures to show on the internet.

The night went on and everyone was exhausted. Mary Cherry and Harrison covered each other with their bodies lying down on the basement floor, Lily slept on Nicole and Brooke was holding her Sam. They were sleeping and Sam had her eyes opened, she saw herself as Garbo. "What the fuck?" Sam asked and Gabro said, "It's not her, it's not her. Now I'm going to fade away and leave this vague cryptic message behind." Gabro did and then the _**suspense music played. **_Sam lay back down and Brooke muttered in her sleep, "Ricky Bobby doesn't quit, Ricky Bobby Drives." Brooke went back to sleep.

The next morning, Brooke and Sam were cleaning up and the Parentals wanted to talk to them. They told them that they are not continuing their relationship. They believe that Brooke and Sam might make it, so they agree to live in the house until they are eighteen and then will Sam and her mother will move out. Brooke and Sam were sorry then went upstairs to somewhat celebrate. "Oh my God!" Brooke yelled and Sam responded, "We have a shot." "We always did" Brooke said and they hugged. Sam then told her about weird image.

The suspense music played.

They ignore it. "I think that maybe it's trying to tell us that there's more going on with that person then we realize." Brooke said.

In Carmen's house

Carmen was getting ready to go to school; she was wearing a black dress with her boots. She looked at the mirror and said in a very cryptic sing-song voice, "Mama shot daddy then made me watch."

The Suspense music played.


End file.
